Joe Carroll
|last= |status=Alive (Wounded) |aka= |residence= |profession=Serial Killer (currently) English Professor (Formerly) |affiliation=The Followers |family=Claire Matthews - Ex-wife Joey Matthews - Son }} Professor Joseph "Joe" Carroll is the main antagonist and a diabolical serial killer who has created a cult of serial killers via the cyber library and through visitations at the prison where he was being held. Biography 2002 He had a relationship with Claire Matthews and fathered a son with her, Joey. Claire told Joe she was pregnant in 2002. 2003 He taught Sarah Fuller, among other students in a class emphasising Edgar Allan Poe at Winslow University. Also, in 2003 he published his first and only novel, The Gothic Sea, which flopped critically and commercially and was inspired by Poe's unfinished work, The Light-House. Believing, like his hero (Poe) in the "insanity of art" he began to create his own form of art - eviscerating college girls. One night, he waited for Sarah and her roommate to return, so that he could kill them, although he only managed to kill her roommate, Annie. She screamed and Ryan Hardy, who had been following him, broke into the house and saved her. Carroll then attacked him but was apprehended by the FBI. 2004 Sarah Fuller testified against him in federal court and he was arrested and put on Death's Row. 2013 Just a few months before he was set to be executed, he escaped from the prison where he was being held, killing five guards in the process. He set out to take care of unfinished business, finding and killing the one who got away, Sarah Fuller, with the help of two of his Followers, Jacob and Paul, who had been posing as a gay couple living next door to her for several years in anticipation of his escape. Shortly after killing Sarah, he was found by Ryan Hardy and arrested again. . From prison he continued to play his game with Ryan until his Followers managed to secure his escape, killing his attorney Olivia Warren in the process as well as torturing Claire after he asked her how long her relationship with Ryan lasted after Ryan's fellow FBI agents told her to tap into Joe's paternal instincts. . After he is saved by a helicopter he taunts Ryan in a sadistic game to get Claire from FBI Portective Custody. Eventually he succeeds because he believes that she will fall for him again and it will twist the knife in Ryan Hardy's guts. He calls Ryan, who insists he wants to quit, but Carroll says he cannot, because this is his (Hardy's story), and he wants to see Hardy grow into the man he will become. He is also trying to establish a relationship with his son Joey who is afraid of him. At one point he sleeps with Emma but refuses to do it again on the grounds that he still loves Claire. Modus Operandi As a serial killer, Carroll killed his victims, who were female students at the university where he taught, by stabbing them in their vital organs but not before making them suffer by stabbing them in the abdomen. His signature was slashing their eyes out, as a reference to the Poe stories "The Black Cat" and "The Tell-Tale Heart", in which eyes are a prominent part of the imagery. Known victims Personal Victims killed by him personally *12 girls killed during his serial killer years **Annie **11 additional unnamed girls **Sarah Fuller (attempted to kill; later successfully killed) *Ryan Hardy (attempted; stabbed in the chest) *Five unnamed guards *Olivia Warren (strangled) *Two unnamed police officers *Charlie Mead (stabbed at his request for failure) By Proxy Victims killed by his followers on his orders *Two unnamed girls attributed to him during his serial killer years (killed by Roderick) *Unnamed woman (manipulated into committing suicide) *Jess and two unnamed sorority girls (killed by Jordan Raines) *Two unnamed police officers (killed by Paul Torres) Named Followers *Emma Hill *Jacob Wells *Paul Torres *Jordan Raines *Roderick *Rick Kester *Louise Sinclair *Maggie Kester *Hank Flynn *Charlie Mead *Amanda Porter *Aaron *Marsden *Molly *Vincent *Brock Category:Main Characters Category:Characters